RA074
Synopsis The epsiode begins with the collision of Kirlia's Magical Leaf and Monferno's Flamethrower from the previous episode. The collision ends in a stalemate, but burning leaves begin to descend onto the battlefield. Cory commands Mach Punch but Kirlia uses Teleport to dodge. Kirlia then uses Psychic on the burned leaves and has them land a heavy blow on Monferno. Monferno burrows into the ground knocked into the air, but uses its momentum as it descends to burrow into the ground with Dig. Kirlia uses Psychic to levitate, allowing her dodge when Monferno bursts from the ground. Monferno burrows back into the ground and he makes several holes. Monferno uses Flamethrowers, and streams of fire burst from several different holes. Kirlia dodges them all. Realizes the situation isn't getting anywhere, Yazmyne recalls Kirlia and sends Aerodactyl to battle. Cory admires that Yazmyne has such a rare Pokemon and hopes the prehistoric Pokemon lives up to its reputation. Cory orders Monferno to in the ground. Yazmyne commands Hyper Beam. Aerodactyl fires a massive energy blast into the ground that explodes the surface and forces Monferno out of the hole. The cost is that Aerodactyl must recharge. Monferno takes the chance, and strikes Aerodactyl with several Mach Punches. When Aerodactyl recovers, Monferno backs away to land a Flamethrower. Aerodactyl defends with his wings and rams Monferno with Iron Head. Monferno doesn't dodge because he flinches from Aerodactyl's attack. Monferno recovers from the attack and leaps into a Mach Punch. Aerodactyl twirls midair to dodge and lands an Ancient Power from behind. The powerful blow defeats the Fire-Type. Cory recalls Monferno, saying Aerodactyl is quite brutal. Yazmyne smiles and recalls Aerodactyl. She then sends Kirlia back into the fray. Cory responds with Medicham, his presumed ace. Medicham fires a Shadow Ball which Kirlia matches with her Magical Leaf. Kirlia fires another stream of leaves, which Kirlia dodges, but Magical Leaf cannot be dodged. The leaves track and strike Medicham. Kirlia then maneuvers to Psychic, but Medicham fires a punch, which dissipates the attack, and Yazmyne recalls this being Medicham's Pure Power ability. Medicham shifts to High Jump Kick. Kirlia uses Psychic to accelerate Medicham's attack toward her, but she moves away with Teleport just in time. Medicham then crashes into the ground, suffering significant recoil. Cory seethes that Kirlia is a very annoying opponent. Cory orders Medicham to use Recover. Medicham meditates and restores some of her energy. Kirlia uses Future Sight, opening wormholes in the air then firing globs of electrified psychic energy into them. Yazmyne orders Magical Leaf, and Medicham counters with Shadow Ball, resulting in an equal explosion. Yazmyne then promptly recalls Kirlia for her third and final Pokemon, Electabuzz. In the stands, Nick realizes Yazmyne's tactic of using Kirlia to whitte down the stamina of Cory's Pokemon, but with Medicham's Recover, she's going to need to outright beat her. Cory expresses his excitement to battle Electabuzz and he commands Medicham to fire a Shadow Ball, but Electabuzz blocks the attack with Light Screen. Electbuzz attacks with Focus Punch while Medicham does the same with Fire Punch. Medicham and Electabuzz energize the attacks in both hands and deliver ferocious assaults onto each other in a boxing match. Yazmyne and Cory watch their Pokemon duke it out with large grins on their faces. The two then punch each others' faces pushing them back. Electabuzz launches an Electro Ball, but The Psychic-Type jumps first and attempts a close-range High Jump Kick. Electabuzz ducks in order to dodge and then grabs Medicham's other foot and flings him across the battlefield. Medicham quickly regains its footing to fire a Shadow Ball, which is matched by Electabuzz's Electro Ball. The two Pokemon stare at each other, panting before striking each other's in the face with Focus Punch and Fire Punch once more. Electabuzz feels the impact of Medicham's Pure Power and falls to the ground unable to battle. Medicham is the winner. Yazmyne, however, waits to recall Electabuzz. The referee tells Yazmyne to recall her Pokemon, but he is interrupted when Future Sight takes effect. The wormholes reopen in the air and globs of electrified psychic energy descend and explode on Medicham, rendering her unable to battle. Both trainers then recall their Pokemon. Cory commends Yazmyne's Electabuzz for fighting fiercely but admits Medicham's Pure Power is what gave it the edge. Yazmyne disagrees, saying that a Pokemon's ability is just as good as their attacks. Electabuzz fainted first because Medicham's moves were greater. From the stands, Nick listens to them and gets jealous, hoping Yazmyne will just win, so they can get a away from Cory. As his last Pokemon, Cory sends a Zangoose to the front lines while Yazmyne picks Aerodactyl once more. Yazmyne questions Cory's choice, marking that Zangoose is Normal-Typed; Cory concurs but states his Zangoose is as good as any other Fighting-Type. The match between Dragonair and Zangoose begins with Aerodactyl unleashing a Thunder Fang. Zangoose stares as the incoming attack and unleashes a Fire Blast, which incinerates and pushes through Aerodactyl's attack before striking Aerodactyl for a direct hit. Zangoose then attacks with Crush Claw, which a recuperating Aerodactyl meets with Iron Head for a mutual collision. Aerodactyl then fires an Ancient Power. This time, Zangoose takes the attack dead on, but uses the damage to retaliate with Revenge, striking the Rock-Type with a furious, orange wave of energy. Zangoose then rushes in with Crush Claw. Aerodactyl spins in the air to dodge and uses his new momentum to charge with Iron Head. Zangoose gains his balance in midair and hammers Aerodactyl with Brick Break before his attack can connect. Zangoose's Fighting-Type attack supercedes Aerodactyl's Steel-Type attack. Aerodactyl falls out of the air, and Zangoose quickens the descent with another Brick Break. Aerodactyl crashes into the ground hard, unable to battle. Yazmyne recalls Aerodactyl and sends out her first Pokemon of the battle, Kirlia who is a little winded from her battles with Monferno and Medicham. Zangoose unleashes a Fire Blast, which Kirlia negates with Psychic. The attack was a feint as Zangoose pounces with Brick Break. Yazmyne instructs Kirlia to controls the flames of Fire Blast and rotates it around her in two rings. Kirlia follows the command, and she replicates Megumi's shielding strategy with Dusclops, impressing Nick and Cory. Kirlia's defense repels Zangoose, sending it flying back. Zangoose bounces back and with Crush Claw. Kirlia uses her shielding defense to block Zangoose, but the Normal Type's raw power cuts through and dissipates the defensive ring of fire. Zangoose aims to land a heavy blow, but Kirlia uses Teleport out of relfex and reappeats in the air, levitating with her psychic abilities. Yazmyne commends Kirlia and commands Future Sight. Kirlia executes the move, but she is then prey to a Fire Blast from Zangoose. Kirlia survives the attack, and the pressure is on Cory who needs to beat Kirlia before Future Sight activiates. Zangoose leaps her Kirlia with Brick Break, but she dodges with Teleport. Kirlia then fires a Magical Leaf, which hits its mark. Kirlia follows up with Psychic. Zangoose takes the blow to send the energy right back with Revenge, and Kirlia cannot Teleport herself away from the damage. Kirlia uses another Magical Leaf, which Zangoose manages to cancel with Brick Break. The situation is looking more grim for Kirlia who does not have the natural defenses to handle even a single direct blow from Zangoose's physical attacks. Cory signals Zangoose to end the battle with Fire Blast; but Yazmyne commands Psychic. Baltoy uses its attack to steal and redirect the flames back to Zangoose, who crushes the attack with Brick Break. Kirlia then fires a Magical Lead, which appears from under Zangoose. Cory and the Cat Ferret Pokemon are surprised by the Magical Leaf. Yazmyne reveals she had Kirlia her attack through the ground, from the holes from Monferno's used Dig. The leaves don't seem to do much damage, but it distracts Cory and Zangoose long enough for Future Sight to activate. Globs of psychic energy rain down and explode on Zangoose. Zangoose is fried and it collapses to the ground unable to battle. Cory is astonished to see his best Pokemon fall, but he concedes defeat and recalls the Cat Ferret Pokemon for a good rest. Yazmyne hugs her Kirlia, who is exhausted from its many battles but shares in its trainers' excitement. Cory congratulates Yazmyne on her victory and with Kirliaat her side, awards Yazmyne the Brave Badge. Nick, however, gives Yazmyne no time to enjoy her new badge and tries to drag her out of the gym, but at Yazmyne's command Kirlia stops Nick and levitates him with Psychic. Nick screams why and Yazmyne reminds Nick that he lost to Cory and under their bet, she has to spend the day with him and they cannot leave Oslo City until they do. Cory is ecstatic at the news; he picks up Yazmyne and whisks her out of the gym to have their date. Yazmyne leaves Kirlia with Nick and tells him that she'll see him at the Pokemon Center. Yazmyne and Cory leave the gym with Nick flabbergasted. Nick then proceeds to take Kirlia to the Pokemon Center while he whispers that he hates Cory. Major Events *Yazmyne defeats Cory and earns the Brave Badge, her fifth Riau Gym Badge For a list of all major events in Riau Adventures, please see the Riau timeline of events. Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Nick *Cory Pokemon *Eevee (Yazmyne's) *Aerodactyl (Yazmyne's) *Electabuzz (Yazmyne's) *Kirlia (Yazmyne's) *Medicham (Cory's) *Monferno (Cory's) *Zangoose (Cory's) Category:Riau Adventures